


Pokemon - Kanto Region: The Photograph Pokedex

by Kadus



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-01-17 10:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12363615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadus/pseuds/Kadus
Summary: In this story, inspired by the fan fiction 'Nurse Isabelle and the Pokedex' we follow our main character James Forest through the region of Kanto, where many surprises await! He dreams of becoming a Pokémon photographer and catching a photo of every Pokémon in the whole entire world!  I won't bother writing any more, if you want to read it, go ahead. Have fun!





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nurse Isabelle and the Pokédex - Kanto Edition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6255706) by [IridescentIsabelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IridescentIsabelle/pseuds/IridescentIsabelle). 



Finally, he was almost there. The wind blew across his face as if he were standing in front on top of a mountain. James Forest, a young man in about his twenties, had come a long way from the Alola Region just to come to Kanto. There he was, standing on a cruise ship, with the water below him. A huge smile spread across his face , and his eyes lit up brown. He wore a brown leather jacket, along with some rough blue jeans and a pair of black trainers. Though he seemed a bit scruffy, the colours seemed to work well together and made a pleasant view to see. His hair was brown, like his eyes, and looked very untidy. He was not the kind of person who kept thinking about his appearance, and he had a reason why. Around his neck was a camera, attached by a rather comfortable strap. As a photographer, he couldn't care less about what he looked like, what he cared for was whatever the lens of his camera could see.

James had come to Kanto to fulfil his lifelong dream, and that was to catch every single Pokémon! Well, at least on camera that is. He understood that some Pokémon just didn't want to be caught and trained, and respected that. As a way of making it a lot easier on them, he just wanted a photo. As long as he could remember he loved these creatures and finally, he would begin his quest. It was time for him to become a Pokémon Photographer!

Eventually, he walked up to his room. As he pulled out a key from his pocket, he noticed that there was some change on the floor. Maybe it would come in useful, he thought, picking it all up. As he entered the room, something seemed off... His window appeared to be a little bit open, and the pot of sugar next to it had been knocked over. He took a deep breath in and started to look around. His bed looked fine, just as he had left it twenty minutes ago at least. The white covers had been really nice the last few days, even better than the ones he had at home. His lamp had been left on, but even he had to admit that may have been his fault. Next to it sat his current reading book, a tale of the Clefairy, a book which he loved for its poetry. Maybe, he thought, there was nothing wrong. Could he just be getting rather seasick? Just as that thought crossed his mind, a massive crash came from behind him. His wardrobe had been pushed down by something, and that something was exactly what he saw.

On the floor, all cold, lied an unconscious Pokemon. To his dismay, it wasn't native to the Kanto region. Instead, it was a rotom. Rotom appeared to have entered his room, for whatever reason and lost his final pieces of strength that were holding him together. Without a doubt, James was no doctor, and could barely tell the difference between a fainted Pokémon or one which was sleeping, so this came as a dilemma to him. What was he to do? Pick it up, not knowing who owned it or why it was here to begin with, or leave it there, hoping it would somehow find its own way out of his room. Nothing appeared to be out of the norm with the rotom, it looked like it had been well trained, and found levelling up surprisingly easy. Its eyes were closed, yet it still seemed to be staring at something. In panic, James slowly picked up rotom, and placed it on the bed. As he searched for his card to exit the room, a thought loomed over him, that could change the rest of his journey in Kanto. Did rotom even have a trainer? Or was this one wild, and therefore catchable. If it were obtainable, it could make a good companion to him, giving him something to keep him safe when he went exploring, But if someone owned it, then why is rotom here? Was it sent to steal something, or just trying to flee its trainer..? So many questions loomed through his mind, it only seemed correct to shove them all away for the time being. What mattered was this poor Pokémon's health.

Finally, he grabbed rotom and his key card, and rushed out the door. There was a Pokecenter somewhere on board, James knew that much. It was somewhere towards the back of the boat, where all the more expensive rooms were. James was roughly in the middle, so at least he only had half the ship to travel across. Wind was brushing through his hair as he ran down the side of the boat. People looked at him now and then, some smiling as he past them. Loud footsteps mixed with the lovely waves crashing against the boat were everything James could hear, and they seemed like they were trying to calm him down. Every bend started getting tedious, and every hallway seemed a mile long. Pain ran through his legs as he pushed them to there maximum speeds, and his arms got extremely cautious of dropping the Pokémon. This boat seemed like a never ending maze, taunting his every step. This better be worth it, his mind groaned.

Finally, after an eternity, he got to the Pokecenter. Sweat dripped down his face, and his eyes were filled with determination. In such a small amount of time, James had grown such a bond to this Pokémon, and the nurse appeared to like that. However, as much as she liked James, as soon as she looked at the Pokémon, a whole new expression lit her face right up. Quickly, she looked around for any other nurses before looking James right back in the eye.

"I don't believe it" she whispered.  
"Believe what..." James replied, with a rather concerned tone of voice,  
"Your Pokémon," she followed "It has Pokerus!"

As time passed, James was sat down in the waiting lobby, twiddling his thumbs. The seats were so soft, with a red and white colour scheme, it made James feel incredibly relaxed. A coffee sat just ahead of him, resting itself against the glass surface of the table. James was the only one in the room, and the only noise you could hear was a quiet hum of the air conditioning, keeping the air circulating around the room. Staring into the ceiling, James was thinking. Thinking about rotom, and what it truly was that it seemed to be infected with. Pokerus? What was that? Was it strong enough to kill rotom..? No, he thought, that nurse didn't look alarmed, she was surprised. At that moment, footsteps could be heard coming from the other room. James stood up, finished off his coffee, before being called into the other room.

"How is it going?" James asked, taking a seat in the corner of the room. "Great, you're rotom should be good as new" she replied, a smile lighting up her face as she spoke. But that was when it struck him. What was next to do..? All that he knew was rotom had been in a room, but besides from that, he had no clue. As he pondered, rotom sat up, before begging to hover in the air, before zooming out the room. Feeling half shocked and half energised, James sprung up from his seat. Such a rare Pokémon would not be escaping his grasp anytime soon. He smiled to the nurse, before charging out into the hall. Rotom swiftly took corners, darting down every hall and only taking the smallest of breaks. James on the other hand was having a hard time catching up. Not because he was slow, but because he had a sense that something strange was afoot. Could it be the rotom was running from someone else? Well, to say the least, that appeared to be the case, as a man in a tuxedo swung his arm through the crowd of people just beside James, before barging him off the side of the boat. It all happened in such a flash that James couldn't even breath, let alone hold on. However, it seemed luck was on his side. His back had a sudden jolt of pain, yet it didn't sink into the blue as expected. Instead, he had landed onto a life raft, that had been dangling quite low off the boat. It must have had its ropes quite loose if it were dangling from this height, which was made apparent when the boat fell into the ocean.

A loud cracking noise rang through his ears. Did he really just break a bone?! To his relief, that was not the case. Atleast he would've been relieved it he had never found out what had cracked. Small pieces of glass and metal were aboard his ship, and some were floating into the distance. His camera, that was it. The one thing he never wanted to loose. It was gone, sinking beneath the ocean. All he had left now were his clothes, the satch that had been around his head and a rope. Was this it then? Should he just wait for land? The boat went sailing past him, with no sign of stopping anytime soon.

He gazed up at the sky, looking back for the man who had gotten him into this mess to begin with. James wasn’t one to hold grudges, but if you break his camera, then it is a whole different matter. However, the man was long gone, and all that remained were the windows of everyone’s cabin. He tried looking for his own, just as he has nothing else he could do, but it wasn’t hard. His was the only window partially opened, from where rotom had entered. Why was that important though, he thought, biting his lip as to help him think. He cannot climb through, not without some kind of rope. But that was it! Rope! It has fell down along with his raft! And his sachet from his camera could now be used a a hook to grab hold of something in his room. His sugar pots maybe? They were made of steel and may be lodged in place. It was worth he shot, he thought, beginning to start crafting.

By the time James was done, he was nearly directly under his room, meaning all he would have to do is through it up into the air, and at an angle which it would enter his room. On the first try, he hit the side of the boat, and the hook came tumbling down into the water. His second try was better, but it never went against the boat, so he may have as well just thrown it up at the sun. His room was getting further away, and he was getting rather desperate, so he aimed one final time, and thankfully, the rope went in to his room, latching on the something in his kitchen, which was where his window looked out from. At this point, he had two choices. Now that he was attached to the ship, he and his life boat would just float with it to Kanto. But if he were willing the risk it, he could tie the rope to his boat, sturdily enough not to come undone, and climb on up. For awhile, he was seriously thinking to pick the first option, but when he leant back and recalled the fate of his camera, he was certain of picking option 2.

Firmly, James ties the rope to the life raft, making sure that the knot wouldn't randomly come undone halfway through his climb. Not late after, he grasps the rope, and begins to ascend from the ocean. Waves crash from beneath him, splashing against the ship and his feet. One movement at a time, his brings up his body, slowly reaching his window. It felt like a marathon, the rope burning his hands, and having the ocean right beneath him, ready to welcome him as he fell. Who knew what Pokémon were sat down there waiting for him. In any case, it was best to be dangling from this rope then a Pokémon's mouth. Stretching his arm out, he grasped hands of his window ledge. His pulled himself up, and then in a quick motion, let go of the rope entirely before grasping hold of the ledge with his other hand. Pulling himself up, he gave a sigh of relief.

After tidying up his clothes, James thought he would be to late to find rotom. He opened his window a bit wider, and gazed out at the ocean. He had let it slip away, he thought sighing to himself. Rotom could be seriously injured right now, but there was no chance he was still up there. James made himself a cup of coffee, before sitting on his bed. If he listened closely, he could here the waves tumbling over one another, and the winds from outside still blowing on his rope. After finishing his coffee, he sat up and cut the rope, letting the life boat float off into the distance. Not late after, he opened up the dishwasher to put his cup away after his drink. It was at that moment rotom itself came flying through the window. James was completely taken by surprise, and went stumbling back to the wall. Rotom, unlike their previous encounters, didn’t feel the need to run. Instead, it simply sat on his bed, and rested. Confused, James simply took out one of his pokeballs and left it beside rotom. Then, he rumedged through his bag to find a Pokédex, which he left beside the Pokemon as well. Now it was rotom a choice. Leave, battle or guide.


	2. Through the Forest

As the cruise finally came to an end, James was as ready as ever to be on his way. By this time, rotom had also made up its mind, and chosen to go with the rotom dex. At least then it could replace the camera which had been broken by James’ long fall.

Speaking of which, James still had no clue who had pushed him. But all that didn’t matter anymore. James picked up his suitcase, and headed towards the exit of the ship.

Outside, it was so crowded, you couldn’t fit another bit of dust between all the people, let alone another person. The dockyard has never been more crowded then now. Due to this, James was busy trying hard not to be shoved over by members of the public, always leaning back, forward, left and right. Rotom was hovering over the crowds, finding the some sort of way to get out of this mess. To put it blankly, this was going to take awhile. James could only hear the voices for those around him, not even his own brain could be heard. That was until a large intercom hushed the crowd.

It spoke “To all who can hear me, I am reporting a stollen Pokemon which had been taken a few days ago. If anyone sees any kind of rotom, report it back to the office building to your right to see if it is infact the correct one. Thank you”

From the word stollen, rotom had ducked down back into the crowds and hid into James rucksack. It would appear as though things were about to get a whole lot more serious.

After what felt like an eternity, James had gotten to the coaches that take you around the region. Rotom fired itself up, and looked on the region map. After scanning carefully for past experiences, rotom had fully mapped out where each Pokemon had been seen before. Using the order of the Pokédex, the first Pokemon that had to be seen was a wild bulbasaur. These seed Pokemon were extremely rare, but it has been said that you can find them all the way into the woods that came after Pallet Town. This would be a blessing and a curse. In those woods, there are no paths, and instead just pure wilderness. So on one hand, there will be no trainers, but then again, they would just be replaced by thorns and brambles. Not the ideal hunting ground.

Anyway, Pallet Town didn’t have a direct coach, so it was going to be a drive to Viridian City, and then a walk from there. Rotom flew up into the air, before directing James to the correct station.

The coach was hot. Very hot. None of the windows had been opened for a long time, and air conditioning was simply not a thing. James paid for his ticket using the change he had found earlier that week, and took a seat by the front. Little screens started turning on and by the looks of things it would be playing ‘Pokemon in Love,’ a very critically acclaimed movie first shown in Hollywood. Already James wanted to get off, and the coach had yet to move.

“Hey, rotom?” James whispered half way into the journey. “I have, some questions”  
“Ztt?” Rotom said, facing James. “What izz it?”. James paused, before asking,  
“Why me? Why of all people did you come to me?”. Rotom looked into his eyes, as though it was about time he confessed, but then just shrugged it off.  
“No reazon. Just becauze I needed some place to hide.”. James sighed and just looked back out the window. If that was the case, then why did it go back to James through the vents and not a different room?

By the time James got off the coach, it must have been about 3:30 pm, the middle of the afternoon. It was a summers day however, so the sun should stay up for another few hours yet. Route 1, the beginners path. Kids waited anxiously in the bushes, hoping for a Pokemon battle with any trainer unlucky enough to walk by. James was doing well to avoid them, throwing rocks into bushes as a distraction to those with good spots. Rotom also made noises of rare Pokemon to get trainers attention. Soon enough, they arrived in Pallet.

James took no notice of the small town, and instead just walked right on through to the outskirts. This was it.

Grass turned to mud, wet mud. A small slope down a hill, and then that was it. The outskirts of the woodland. Thorn bushes had completely over grown, pointing there sharp edges out to catch anyone who had dare to come close. James had a plan, and a good one to you may want to note. Rotom dug around the rucksack is had used to hide and brang out a large knife. It wasn’t over board like a machete, infact it was just a bit smaller. With one large slash, the bushes came tumbling down. This would take awhile. 

5 minutes in and James already felt tired. These bushes were so thick, he was barley 5 meters in. Rotom was just sat guarding the entrance, but no one would come. 

20 minutes in and James had sped up a fair bit, now 40 meters in. One more slash and he saw something. A few more slashes and he had made a wide enough opening to fit himself through the bushes.

As he slid through, James was greeted to a surprise slide a few meters down. Besides a little scratch, he wasn’t in anyway harmed. Looking around, he noticed he was in what looked to be a small crater. Small bits of metal laid on the floor, and you could smell the oil faintly in the air. As for an exit, a small pathway had been dug out from the opposite side of where James was sat. Rotom came swooping down to towards the crater to check if everything was alright. “Jamez!” Rotom cried, not knowing if anything serious had gone on. “I am alright buddy, don’t worry for me” James replied calmly, keeping everything under control. “Just gimme a second to get up, you scout the area to keep us safe, okay? “Yesz sir!”

After some time, James had gotten up and climbed out the crater. Who ever was here before had gone the direction James wanted to go in the first place, and therefore made a path through the thorns. With everything clear, James seized the opportunity to walk right on through, calling Rotom down from the skies.

After almost an hour of walking, James was really confused. How long did it take someone to get through all this? They must have walked a few kilometres by now, one or two miles. Did someone really have all this strength? Even more importantly however, when would this end? Well, as luck may have it, just as he thought that he saw an opening. 

James and Rotom peered through the bushes. A large grassy area, not quite a field however, was the sight that had came to greet them. To the left, a large cave laid upon the land, wide and tall but only a four or so meters back. As for the left, a rich pond of water rested near the thorns. Yet most importantly, plenty of bulbasaur laid all across this patch of land, doing all sorts of activities. Some were playing in the water, some were asleep in the cave, some were even playing hide and seek. One or two venusaur looked over everyone, keeping sure no one ran off. Rotom, didn’t say a word, it just went straight into Poke Finder mode.

Quickly, James grabbed a hold of Rotom, and held it right up to his eyes to take a good look. All the Pokémon James saw were having so much fun, it looked like a children's club. One bulbasaur was trying to learn vine whip, by getting a berry down from a tree. A quick snap of that looked good, it showed what they did to survive anyway. Also, a snap of the bulbasaur in the water looked great, it showed to happiness on there faces as they splashed around. It was the cutest thing James had ever seen. Yet James had rested to soon.

One of the bulbasaur had spotted James, and was looking directly at him. Then another, and another, and soon enough all of them, even the venusaur. Quite noises came from there mouths, until one of them stepped in.  
"Bulba!" It yelled, looking around at its friends.  
"Bulbasaur! Bulba, bulba!" Others said, joining in. The one at the front nodded, before a small amount of what looked to be dust came out of its bulb. Now closer up, James could finally see what they looked like. They had a huge mouth, with green skin covering its body. And on its back was a huge seed, that had a small gap in the top. This was exactly where this powder was coming from. It didn't seem to affect the other Pokémon, and rotom's Pokedex kept it safe, but as soon as James breathed it in, he collapsed onto the ground in a coma like state.

Rotom was shocked, and was going to have to come up with something soon. Being an electric type was not going to help much either. All it could do was try to battle, but to what point? It would lose anyway, even if these Pokemon were a low level. Vines were flying towards it, trying to grab and hold rotom down. Yet as soon as they grabbed hold, a large shock of electric came right back.

Whilst the Pokemon were confused, rotom had exited the dex, used double team a few times,  
and as soon as the Pokemon saw it, it used a huge confuse ray on all the Pokemon. Quickly, they all started using tackle on everything they saw, even each other. Any time a Pokemon did snap out of it, rotom simply dodged its attack and used confuse ray once more. The perfect strategy. 

By the time James had woken up, the bulbasaur had all taken each other out. “Welcome back” Rotom giggled, going back into his dex. “What happened?! Did you really fight off all these bulbasaur? Impossible!” James yelled frantically, getting off of the hard ground. “Not if you have a virus..” spoke an unfamiliar voice. “Anything is possible in battle with something like that...” Seconds later, a gang of men came wondering out of the cave which bulbasaurs had slept in. Each of them had either a dress or tuxedo, showing off there bank account to anyone who saw them. A few had brief cases, which one would assume only contained money. One case was held by the leader of the group, who set it down in front of him. “We all paid a lot of money for that rotom of yours, so hand it over!” “Paid..?” James said confused. “You buy Pokemon? No, you cannot have it. If you even remotely cared, you wouldn’t have done what you did to make this thing run away!” “Just as expected...” the man replied, looking to his briefcase. “In that case..” The man bent down and opened up the container to show off one small poke ball, where the red had been painted yellow, and small golden stars stuck out infront. “I choose you, bulbasaur.”

James was waiting to see the blue skin and bulb upon a bulbasaur, just like the Pokemon around it. But instead, though the same shape, a completely different coloured bulbasaur came out of the poke ball. The seed upon its back was a lot darker than the others, and it had a more bright green, not as vibrant as neon, skin tone. James nearly gasped, but bit his lip. He knew what was going on.  
“I don’t suppose you bought that one to then, huh?” he said harshly.  
“Why yes, and trained it well. I could evolve it, but the owner gave me a discount just as long as it never did. Still though, it costed me over a million.” replied the leader with a large grin across his face. “I don’t suppose you have ever got a single shiny though, not even a pidgey.  
“Where I come from, pidgeys are not that common...”  
“But shinies are? Oh the luxuries of having spare cash to swim in, something you cannot have.

Rotom this whole time had only felt anger. These were people who had taken him in and treated him so badly he had to leave, and now they wanted him back. It remembered being at the auction and seeing hands fly up to buy it. No way could he go back. There was no way he would go back. So, it left its dex once more, to fight the opponent. 

“It has nerve, it always did” spoke the man, looking at the shiny. “Go on, hit it with your razor leaf!”  
All of a sudden, leaves went flying towards Rotom, but were dodged after a quick double team. Then, a thunder wave came flying to the opposition, leaving bulbasaur paralysed.  
“Stun Spore!” yelled the man, pointing forward.  
Without the dex, rotom was defenceless and to got paralysed. One again, leaves went hurling, and due to the lack of speed, rotom couldn’t dodge.  
“Now! Whilst it is weak, seed bomb!” shouted the man.  
“Rotom, do you know hex? It’s good against paralysed Pokemon!” yelled James.  
Both Pokemon were ready to use there attacks, until they couldn’t move. Neither trainer had time for a cure, it would give the other a free chance. It would be based on luck and determination. 

Now, the thing was, if that bulbasaur had ever evolved, it probably would have won, being strong enough to tank the hex and hit back. But, due to it only being a first stage, when Rotom used its hex, it just couldn't manage to stay standing, and in result collapsed onto the ground.

“How disgusting” the man said, glaring at the fainted Pokemon. After recalling back his bulbasaur, he turned round and headed off in through a gap in the thorns, the gang following behind.

After a moment, James span back around to Rotom, who was already in its dex. Without another thought, he continued his journey.


	3. Anger for the Young

If it wasn’t already clear, the reason Rotom chose James was his cluelessness. Never would he ask too many questions, or figure out who those men were. James didn’t care, he just wanted to take photos. With a trainer like that, the Pokemon live their lives safe from any danger. Perfect.

As for James, he was just sitting down on the grass reviewing his photos. He had already dragged all the fainted Pokemon in the cave so that they could rest. He sat back drinking a glass of lemonade. It was like he was just sat on holiday, oblivious to the outside world. 

Finally, James packed up his things and got ready to roll.  
“Come on, I think they went the same way we ought to be going” he told Rotom, getting onto his feet.

After not long, bolts and other steel objects were appearing all over the floor. Mind you, there were going across trampled bushes, so who knows what was underneath. It could be anything, you just would never know.

Soon enough, larger pieces like steel rods started to appear, and eventually, when the path ended, you could see why. Instead of a cave for then to sleep in, metal dens were everywhere. It was like some kind of city, and where ever they had come from was like a children’s play area. What ever had made that crater was now being used as a building material. It was just incredible.


End file.
